Christmas Cheer
by shesforeverfancy
Summary: Angie Martinelli and Jack Thompson getting ready for the holidays. Their antics are full of Christmas spirit... Thompsonelli fluff


**Hello readers!**

 **This fic is based off a prompt I discovered and couldn't resist. If you enjoy it, please rate and review!**

 **Disclaimer: These characters are property of Marvel, though the story is mine.**

 **Merry Christmas!**

* * *

"Jack! Get over here and help me!"

Jack quickly places the turkey back in the oven and turns the corner to see what all the fuss is about. His expression changes from surprise to amusement as he watches his girlfriend, Angie, awkwardly hugging their half-decorated Christmas tree as she dangles precariously off the stool. She sends him a desperate look and mutters, "My hair got caught in the ornaments."

Jack has to suppress his growing smile. "And..?"

She huffs in frustrated defeat. "And I'm stuck. Now get over here and help me before I make this tree fall on top of you."

He chuckles lightly and concedes, carefully unwrapping strands of her brown curls from the intricate ornaments. She half leans on him for support, and just as he frees the last strand she loses her footing and sends them both crashing to the floor. They glance at each other in their compromising position and begin to giggle uncontrollably, that is until Angie's mother and sisters walk through the front door…

* * *

"This really isn't safe…"

Jack glances down at Angie from the tall ladder he's standing on. She supports the bottom while he's dangerously hanging one foot off the edge to fix the last of the Christmas lights to the roof. However, he's fully confident in himself and replies, "It's fine, you worry too much. I do stuff like this all the time and I haven't keeled over yet."

"Yeah, well maybe a good crack to the noggin will do you some good," Angie retorts, struggling to steady the base while he dangles even further.

Jack extends the full length of his body to reach the corner when suddenly his foot slips and he grabs onto the roof for support, dangling several feet over the snow covered ground. In a panic, Angie positions herself under him and cries, "Jack! Don't worry, I've got you!"

She wraps her arms around his legs in an attempt to steady him, but Jack warns, "Angie, no! I'm too heavy." Before he can tell her to step away he loses his grip on the icy roof and causes them both to collapse into the crunchy snow. Jack sits bolt upright and exclaims, "Angie! You alright?" He hovers over her imprint in the deep snow, but instead of a reply he receives a face-full of snow that Angie hurls at him.

She finally groans and sits up, giving him a glare icier than the snow around them. "'worry too much' my frozen keister…"

* * *

After several hours of laughing and talking about fond memories with her family, everyone finally begins to settle down, and the younger children are sent off to bed. Surprisingly, Jack offers to wash up (a fact that Angie is very proud of) and she begins to collect everyone's plates. Before she turns the corner to enter the kitchen, she stops in her tracks and listens intently to a soft, deep, humming sound. She peers around the corner to find Jack scrubbing dishes and singing a gentle yet powerful rendition of _Silent Night_.

Entranced, she lingers by the door and soaks in the melodious sound. Smiling to herself, she quietly hums along and embraces the warm shivers she gets at hearing his voice carried so beautifully. She'd definitely use it as blackmail eventually, but for now she lets herself become lost in this surreal moment.

* * *

Later that evening, when everyone has retired to their rooms, Angie meets Jack in the living room with two cups of cocoa in hand. She sets one gently down on the coffee table and the other on top of the radio as she adjusts it to a slow, jazzy tune. She goes to take a sip of her creamy beverage when she feels strong arms around her waist, twisting her around to reveal a crooked smirk and a glint in his baby blue eyes. He guides her to the middle of the room and they begin to sway back and forth, their bare feet pressing deep into the soft rug. She lays her head on his chest and breathes deeply, listening to his heartbeat that seems to keep rhythm with the music. He looks down at her softly curled head and smiles, feeling satisfied to hold close the source of his Christmas cheer.

* * *

 **Apologies for it being so short, but please feel free to leave a review for any constructive criticism. Have a happy new year!**


End file.
